


摸出来的鱼缸

by EstherX



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherX/pseuds/EstherX
Summary: 一些vd的摸鱼片段都存放在这里，非常雷，有3p，双性，性转，产乳，生子等等，建议是不要看。





	1. 双面煎蛋，35/4

**Author's Note:**

> 双面🍳，双性🥚，35/4

维吉尔觉得自己该抽身离开，或者至少是说些什么，来直接表达对此情此景的不屑与厌恶——然而那双捏在但丁屁股上的手则非常诚实地显示出他实际上也乐在其中，不可避免地深深陷入他兄弟双腿间那片紧致又柔软的热源。

“怎么了，老哥？”但丁快活地呻吟着，一面歪着头冲他笑。汗水从他额前湿黏的发绺晃动着垂下，滴落在那对丰满而结实的乳房。维吉尔克制着从上面渗血的牙印和干涸的精斑上别开视线。他讨厌那种得意洋洋的笑容，也同样讨厌但丁用那样恼人的语调喊他老哥。倒不是说他不是他们之间率先出世的那个，而是眼前的这个但丁……维吉尔皱着眉，冷冷地偏过头，拒绝了他兄弟递来的湿漉漉的嘴唇。他眼角蔓生的细纹，下巴细密的胡茬，懒洋洋的气息，年岁渐长的标志犹如卷轴在他的身体展开。但这些都不是令维吉尔别扭的主要原因，而是他凝视自己的眼神。其中流露出的，年长一方对年轻人不懂事的纵容才是根本因素。维吉尔感到自己无端被看轻，受到挑衅，更别提但丁脸上不加掩饰的神醉情迷。年轻的恶魔怒气冲冲，更加用力地掐住那两团丰腴的臀肉，恶狠狠地撞开红肿的阴唇，将自己钉进那个热情流水的阴道。

他的兄弟笑嘻嘻地看着他，自觉地岔开腿迎合那些暴躁而充满占有欲的冲击，仿佛并不为他明确的拒绝而感到难过。不过，好吧，但丁还是要承认，他自己也不是特别满意这种比起做爱更近似于泄恨的鲁莽操法。于是他哼哼着向后倒去，舒服地靠上一具赤裸坚硬的胸膛，滚烫的心跳隔着皮肉撞击他的脊背。“你很会给自己找乐子。”维吉尔慢吞吞地说。一双手掌从但丁背后绕来，握住他胀痛的胸乳。那股弦音般低沉的嗓音在他的身体奏起回荡的颤抖，他粗糙地喘着气，在乳头被猛地掐住时痛苦又愉悦地尖叫。身后的这个维吉尔要比眼前那位更年长，更危险，也就意味着……更难以蒙混过关。但丁抬起头，探出艳红的舌尖，缓慢舔舐起维吉尔下巴处徘徊的汗滴，在他的手指上移轻抚他滚动的喉结时朝他舔着嘴唇，挑逗地微笑。

毫无疑问，这种过于明显的调情行为立刻招致了年轻人的不满。难以置信。维吉尔瞪着面前正忙着接吻的两个人，感到一阵尖锐又气闷的愤怒，或许还有一点点的沮丧。他竟然会嫉妒自己，这太……愚蠢，但他克制不住。他不由自主地放缓了进攻的频次，当他意识到这种强势并不能完全令但丁所屈服。

过来。但丁在高热与恍惚间听到他年长的兄弟那样说，不过他很快反应过来，这话并非讲与他听——年轻的维吉尔看似不情不愿地凑上前，从年长者的臂弯中接过他半融化的湿淋淋的兄弟，并将他搂得更加用力，修剪齐整的手指在他的腰间留下泛白的凹陷。但丁忍着笑，在维吉尔啃咬他的下唇时漫不经心地拨弄他有些散乱的头发。这个英俊的年轻人知道自己的情绪很容易就能被人看穿吗？他在他灼热潮湿的喘息与口腔间呻吟，与此同时，觉察到自己的屁股再一次被人掰开，维吉尔沉重的呼吸声贴近他的肩胛骨，拇指滑过他颤栗的尾椎，粗硬的勃起挤进滑腻的臀缝，顺势插进那个翕张的穴口。两根沉甸甸的阴茎隔着几层薄而滚热的肌肉群一齐操着他水液充沛的身体，一想到这个，但丁就不免为此口干舌燥，头昏脑涨。

眼前的维吉尔注意到他的分神，随即忿忿不平地咬了他的舌尖一下。“嘿，嘿。”但丁吃痛，推了推他的肩膀。“别那么急好吗？”他偏过头，手指微微托住维吉尔的下颔，含住他温热的耳垂轻轻舔了舔。虽然他年轻的兄弟没有回答，但是这种明显带着点讨好性质的安抚逐渐令他放松了轮廓线条。

这一次，他没再拒绝他年长的弟弟主动送上门来的吻。


	2. 鲜奶炖蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 要素有哺乳、生子、pussy🥚以及隐藏大🐔🐔哥

他呻吟着拱起腰，稍显柔软的腹部肌肉在香甜湿润的空气中微微颤抖。他的孪生兄弟自上而下地俯视着他，那种平静的、审视的神情让他错觉自己是一块砧板上的肉，各种意义上的任人宰割——更别提对方的手此刻正按在他格外饱涨的胸乳。  
这有点太超过了。随着维吉尔稍稍收紧手指，但丁艰难地咽下一声即将脱口的尖叫，还有口水，感到一阵灼热的头晕目眩。他此前从不知道原来恶魔也需要哺乳，鼻尖萦绕的光滑甜腻的奶香令刚渡过生产期的母体也不免饥肠辘辘。那是生育的、母亲的味道，轻柔甜蜜得犹如一个美妙的梦，足以使一头躁动不安的猛兽也甘愿收敛浑身的戾气，呼噜噜地在这样的气息抚摸下欢快地打滚而翻开自己的肚皮。  
等、等一下！他喘着气，摸索着一把抓住兄长的手腕。他需要缓一缓。维吉尔挑起眉。“如果你乐意自己干活，”蓝色的恶魔慢条斯理地开口，在胞弟虚拢发汗的手指间轻轻转动腕部。繁殖期已然耗费了但丁大量精力，虽然他一直在不停地休息，与进食，但恹恹的精神状态表明他目前仍然十分虚弱。挣脱他不是什么难事，问题只取决于维吉尔想不想这么做。“那再好不过。”  
说得好像你和这一切无关似的。但丁透过他长长的汗湿的刘海（他有将近一个月时间没有理发了，银发长得已经足够扎起），冲他的兄长，或是他孩子们的父亲怒目而视。“瞧瞧你干的好事。”抱怨又有点像撒娇的呼噜声翻滚在恶魔干渴的喉管，他的语气听起来就如一个责备闯祸丈夫的妻子。不带套的后果，显而易见。上个周尼禄过来给他们送食物顺便看望他待产的叔叔（母亲）与他为此焦头烂额的父亲时，几乎是火冒三丈地丢下几盒避孕套。你，还有你。男孩儿教训两个不懂事长辈的口吻像个真正的一家之主。“答应我，戴上这个玩意儿耽误不了多长时间。”  
噢，孩子，其实情况是这样的。大着肚子躺在沙发上的传奇恶魔猎人清了清嗓子，维吉尔警告般地瞥了他一眼，以防他那拎不清轻重的大脑操纵他没把门的嘴说出什么不该说的话来。“我们不是没有尝试过。”但丁脸上的神情告诉尼禄他是认真的。“但那些东西，不合适，最大的也有点太小了，你明白我的意思吧？”  
你还是闭嘴吧。尼禄诚恳地建议道，成功被气得（也有可能是恼羞成怒）面红耳赤地摔门离去。管好你的兄弟。他急匆匆跑走前抛下这么一句，显然是针对维吉尔。“他怎么了？”但丁不解地望向一旁看似专注于报纸上各色打折信息的兄长。没什么。维吉尔尽量轻描淡写地将这出啼笑皆非的家庭闹剧揭过，也没打算对一个身处孕期、脑容量明显骤减的但丁解释那么多没用的东西。“他赶着回家，那个女孩在家里等着他。”他注意到胞弟眼神发直地盯着自己盘中的那份奶酪千层酥，想了想，默默将盘子往对方的方向推了推。“不许把酥皮掉到沙发上。”

我们都难辞其咎。年长的恶魔将但丁身上的那件棉质Polo衫往锁骨处推了推，一边说道。有个兄弟或者姐妹对尼禄而言也不是坏事。  
“谁知道呢？”传奇的恶魔猎人转了转眼珠，随即张开双臂伸了个懒腰。“反正我是已经领教过了。”  
“我还以为你会很有经验。”维吉尔意有所指，“对付这种状况。”  
我当时没有出现这症状……也许有，不过我不记得了。但丁换了个更为舒服的姿势，甚至懒得花费气力回想。我们真的要在这个时候讨论这个？  
维吉尔抿抿嘴，没有回答，露出一个勉强称得上笑的表情，生着薄茧的手指毫无阻碍地陷入他的兄弟——同时也是他孩子的母亲——饱满潮湿的乳房之间。但丁轻轻呻吟着，在兄长不紧不慢地揉搓下不自觉地挺起胸膛。胀痛有所缓解的同时，开始慢慢有稀薄的汁水从他红肿的乳头溢出来，流入维吉尔张开的指缝，他宽厚的手掌。但丁有些紧张地注视着他脸上若有所思的神情，以为他那挑剔的兄长会皱着眉用床单或者他的身体将自己擦拭干净。然而出乎意料的，维吉尔抬起手臂，将那些湿漉漉的手指凑到嘴边，伸出舌头快速舔了一下。  
老天，搞什么鬼？红色的半魔难以置信地睁大双眼，不由得屏住呼吸，脸颊涨红，半是难堪半是情热的鼓噪。虽然，但是——他目光游弋，无法否认这样的维吉尔性感得令人发狂。但丁颤抖着，手顺着肌理往下抚去，摸进岔开的双腿之间，指尖滑过一条濡湿而火热的肉缝，烂熟的阴唇黏糊糊的，甚至还残留着他们一小时前的那场性爱的疯狂痕迹。没有合适的套子，为了避免再次中招，维吉尔干脆操了他的腿。他让他翻过来跪在床垫上，阴茎用力摩擦阴部的强烈快感几乎令但丁尖叫着完成了潮吹。现在，他的雌性在如此漫不经心的触摸下再度被唤醒，那条紧致又湿滑的阴道小心地嘬住他被维吉尔强制修剪过的圆钝指尖。难以想象。他的喉结微微耸动着。就是从这儿……那颗卵，生产的那几天他被阵痛折磨得根本合不拢腿。但丁的手指毫无阻碍地埋进甬道柔软的深处。这是一个信号，一个表示他的身体已经可以被二次使用的信号。但丁抽出手指，他还不想那么快就贸然结束一切，毁了应有的乐趣。

然而维吉尔对此的反应可谓是乏善可陈。“魔力的痕迹淡了点，但总体而言还算正常。”他面不改色地评价道，义正言辞得仿佛在品鉴一道稀世佳肴是否加多了令人倒胃口的味精。“你该补充点营养了。”  
所以呢？但丁简直哭笑不得。他的兄长总有这种本事，将某些分明不正经的事也做得异常严肃。“你打算怎么做？”他随口问道，懒洋洋地摊开自己，绷紧的脚趾贴住维吉尔的膝盖，沿着他健硕的大腿肌肉缓缓往上游移，直至按在那鼓囊囊的、令人垂涎三尺的一大团上，微微一动。但丁舔了舔嘴唇，笑得不怀好意，眼神贪婪，尚未恢复正常形态的獠牙漏出一点边角，如同一只虎视眈眈的狼。“喂我？”毕竟他是真的很饿，空虚的火焰不断灼烧着他难平的胃口，分泌那些魔力丰沛的奶汁仿佛耗空了他的气力。恶魔需要进食，聊胜于无。  
维吉尔看了他一眼，一言不发地握住他的脚踝，但丁下意识地扭了一下。别动。低沉的警告犹如沉着闷雷的乌云铺天盖地地朝他压下来，维吉尔俯下身子，有条不紊地将他的腿架开。与此同时，但丁发觉有什么东西正在触碰他敏感多汁的阴部，粗糙的、带着明显边缘的，有点扎。他难免好奇地稍稍支起脖子，向下瞥了一眼，差点倒抽一口气。  
恶魔在上，维吉尔还戴着手套。他感到轻飘飘又软绵绵的，宛如堕入最潮湿最不可思议的春梦。维吉尔摩挲着他凸起的踝骨，压着他的一条腿，手指熟练地翻开他肿胀的阴唇，以但丁最喜欢的那种粗暴的力度插进他颤栗而潮水泛滥的产道。粗劣的皮革不停地来回碾磨充血柔嫩的内壁，更多的液体随着手指的抽送而涌出，洇湿了他们身下皱褶扭结的床单。维吉尔咬住他肿大的乳头，像头饥饿的雄兽用力吸吮着。但丁晕头转向间感到魔力源源不断的流失与注入，湿黏的大腿根止不住地痉挛般颤动。除了忘乎所以的大声呻吟，他几乎无法掌控自己嘶哑的嗓音。从里到外，他被干得松软粘稠，骨头酥软，浑身膨胀着甜润的奶味与情欲的湿热，宛如一块融化中的热奶油。  
这样很好……但是仿佛差了点意思。但丁顺势滑下去，软塌塌地陷入一堆垫子里。他毕竟还是个恶魔，本性里镌刻的贪得无厌提醒他，下一次，他希望能够得到手指之外的、更多的，头等大奖。


End file.
